Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: Even more 2x5 snippets. Now with more love! Rated for paranoia.


I'm horrible, aren't I? I found a lovely random word generator, and I must say, it's way easier than picking up our five pound dictionary and flipping through it. Sorry for all of these things I do. They're easier on my mind than full stories. Once summer begins, you can expect something a little more than this, but I'm not saying what.

I LOVE ME SOME 2/5!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hoagie and Abby. Or anything KND related, really. I own nothing at all.**

* * *

**Radio**

"And now we have a special request from Hoagie to his girlfriend, Abby. This one's for you, kids…"

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

**Ego**

It might've been a major blow to his pride, but laughing with Numbuh Five after she _**told** _him the jet pack wouldn't work was the highlight of Numbuh Two's week.

**Cancel**

She stopped reading her girly magazines when she learned that they bothered him.

**Cartoon**

Maybe it was the sleep-deprived high that came with every mission, but Abby had been feeling very spontaneous the first time she hugged Hoagie as a cadet, when he was still a stranger to her.

**Survey**

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

**Refusing**

"Numbuh Five will not laugh at your jokes. Get over it."

**Fired**

"You're crazy if you think Abby can replace you."

**Bitten**

Abby wasn't sure if she hated or liked the love-bug.

**Ram**

He needed to learn not to run straight into obstacles; She was just the person to teach him.

**Grace**

Hoagie had decided early on that it was mesmerizing to watch Abby walk her casual stride; it was much more hypnotizing than Cree's superior strut.

**Moment**

Their late-night conversations were Abby's favorite part of any day.

**Visual**

"If you take your goggles off, how much can you see?"

"Not much, why?"

"Jus' wonderin'."

In one swift move, Abby whisked the eyewear from his head and kissed him full on the mouth.

**Tactic**

"Put your arm around Abby, and she'll snap it off at your elbow."

**Lighting**

It might have been his eyes tricking him, but for a split second, Hoagie could've sworn that the sun formed a halo around her hat.

**Request**

"You need Numbuh Five to steal **_what_**?!"

"Um...Please?"

**Reclaim**

"This is mine. No touchy."

"Put Abby down 'fore she kills ya."

**Poem**

"Your shoes are white, your sister is crabby, let's not fight, 'cause I love you, Abby."

"Your shirt is blue and you eat too much chow, Abby loves you, too, but go away now."

"Harsh."

**Proof**

"See? There, right there. In the sky."

"...How did you get an airplane to trace the shape of a hat?"

**Science**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were meant to be. It took five years, multiple arguments, an impromptu kiss, and their best friends.

**Shy**

He had no problem being around the others with her. It was when they were alone that he closed up.

**Popularity**

She was a little jealous that when the KND fan-sites went up, his page was by far the most visited.

**Madness**

"Does this look like Wonderland to ya?!"

"...Is 'yes' the wrong answer?"

**Farewell**

Abby continued to stare out the window long after she knew that his flight was gone.

**Care**

"Okay, who keeps leaving ice-cream outside of Numbuh Five's room?"

**Appearance**

"You ain't fat. How many times Abby gotta tell ya that?"

**Redundancy**

"Aren't you repeating yourself when you slap me with that god-forsaken hat and then tell me you love me?"

**Sake**

She had better have gotten what he needed for the new tech or they were all doomed.

**Jolly**

Instead of striking fear into his heart, Hoagie felt a certain fondness towards the pirate flag; Abby always told him all her adventures.

**Tape**

"Stop the flow of stupid comin' from your mouth, or Abby's getting somethin' to do it herself."

**Fraud**

They both speculated that their Negative selves hated each other, but neither ever said what they were actually thinking; That if the other Hoagie and Abby purely loathed each other, it would mean the opposite for them.

**Oar**

"If you say that we're up the river without a paddle, Numbuh Five'll pound ya."

"Hey, you're the one who forgot to bring them!"

**Genre**

They definitely were not your typical romance. They weren't even like Wally and Kuki in the feelings department.

**Pace**

"Will you please let me catch up?!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to walk with you, duh."

**Band**

Abby could feel the ring, heavy on her left ring finger; A promise to her best friend.

**Gold**

Her earrings weren't the only beautiful things about her.

**Swap**

"Your eyesight is horrible, Numbuh Two."

**Wandering**

He didn't lose trains of thought. As soon as his mind turned to Abby, they crashed.

**Outline**

He'd know that sillouette anywhere, be it walking down the street or looming in the corner.

**Mending**

After Maurice broke her heart, Abby didn't expect a poorly timed pun and some soup to glue the pieces back together; She was pleasantly surprised.

**Defense**

"If you get hurt, so help me, I'm hunting down the jerk that caused it."

**Target**

He used to think that the day he got her to laugh at his jokes would be the happiest day of his life; Hoagie ponders this as he adjusts his tuxedo and Best Man Wally fixes his tie.

**Whistle**

When Hoagie suddenly found Abby's lips on his, he didn't expect her reason to be that she really hated 'It's A Small World'.

**Shedding**

It was weird; One light brush past him and suddenly two or three strands of her hair resided on his shirt. He wasn't complaining though. It just meant that he could take her everywhere with him.

**Definition**

"Abby: The most gorgeous, smart, independant woman on the face of the earth."

"Hoagie: The most annoying man on the planet. But also very sweet."

**Workload**

Hoagie glanced at the huge pile of paperwork looming on his desk. Briefly, he considered finishing it, but instead followed a swimsuit-wearing Abigail to the beach with his team.

**Blanket**

"You're sharin' that."

"I figured."

**Boost**

His idea of "Compliment of the day" sounded pretty good to her. Anything to lift the team's spirit. And the fact that Hoagie would have to compliment her was an added bonus.

**Daily**

"Why do you do the crossword if you hate it?"

"Because it's fun to see how many times I can get our names into the squares perfectly."

**Fleet**

If she couldn't find his hiding spot, oh, his planes were toast!

**Click**

Pictures might be worth a thousand words, but the snapshot of Hoagie and Abby curled up asleep on the couch, oblivious to their proximity to each other, was worth at least a million.

* * *

Was it absolutely horrible? Tell me in a review!


End file.
